


Start a riot

by everdeenwayland



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I love this pairing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but I love him, but im not even sorry about that, english is not my first language forgive if I made some mistakes, kylo ren is trash, we are ALL going to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everdeenwayland/pseuds/everdeenwayland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he felt her, he had just turned ten, not knowing that everything that he had felt until then were only vague shadows of happiness, feeling always not completely happy, not knowing what he was missing without knowing that what he was missing in his life was her.</p><p>She was six when she realized he was there, a presence of something sweet, comforting, that seemed to surround her from within, not drown her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he felt her, he had just turned ten, not knowing that everything that he had felt until then were only vague shadows of happiness, feeling always not completely happy, not knowing what he was missing without knowing that what he was missing in his life was her. He did not know her name or who she was, nor her appearance, but the mere perception that she existed at the same time that he, resembled a small miracle in the universe. And it was in that moment, when he felt her, that tears of happiness rolled down his face before the incredulous eyes of his parents.

 

She was six when she realized he was there, a presence of something sweet, comforting, that seemed to surround her from within, not drown her. For a moment she felt the need to close her eyes to enjoy that moment of complete happiness, as though he had always been, it was not until then that she had been able to recognize him. And she felt him, with a clarity that made the rest of the world seem a joke, as if the colors without him were middle off. And for a few moments, she was happy.

 

A scream pierced the silence of the night. The dark-haired boy awoke and, covered with sweat, sat up in bed, trying to collect his thoughts. There was a girl, yes, and she was in danger, he felt it. He had to go for her, would travel the entire galaxy in her search if it was necessary, as long as he could that smile again. He rose from the bed and began to spin in his room like a caged animal. Impotence was coming over him as he realized how stupid his though was. He could never find her. He could not help her. He would never know the other side of the connection. He did not even know if she existed or was him just going crazy. He felt his hands were shaking and his breathing was irregular. He had to catch his breath, yes, that was what he had to do, as his uncle had taught him. The thought of him brought a grin to his lips. His uncle knew nothing,he could not help him this time. Then the door to his room opened and his eyes met the worried look of his mother. She ran to hug him hard and he allowed himself believing for a moment that her presence would comfort him, but nothing else could do it as long as she suffered so much.

 

Gradually, year after year, she get used to his gentle presence, his thoughts, his loneliness. Nor was it something unpleasant, he was the only one who had not left her despite the years and that thought comforted her during her saddest nights. She had found in him a mirror of itself, although never have been crossed. There were times that they held conversations, well, if that could be called conversation, because there was no conversation to be compared to the delicate exchange of thoughts that united them. He knew her life was not easy and she knew that him either. She knew his deepest fears and desires and he knew her desire to belong, to love, to be loved. Often, she thwarted by  their luck, cut off communication with him because the thought of never meeting him was tearing her apart.

 

When Ben turned eighteen was when appeared the visible sign of what they called "Soulmate" or, as he preferred to think, the first visible sign that she existed. It took the form of sun, right in the palm of his right hand. His parents had explained, there was someone, somewhere in the universe, who shared a special bond with him, a bond that no one else could supplant, said his mother looking at her husband's eyes sharing a knowing smile. According to her, they were destined to meet somewhere, that it was like a thread that held them together. The thought made him immensely happy as much as she. He could feel it when he shared that information with her. He did not even know what her name was but did not care, no matter what name or appearance she had, he knew it was not the first time they met. Or it lasts.

 

When she was eighteen, she was too busy looking for scrap metal to start looking for a mark through her body. It was not as if she had forgotten him, that was impossible, but after a hard day's work all she wanted was to eat and to sleep, and if the night was nice to her, to dream about him. But that had long since passed. She lay on her bed with a sigh, and began to undress. Once ready, she got into her cot, feeling a strange melancholy. She explored the link, trying to see if he was on the other side and felt tears coming to her eyes when she did not find him on the other side. Even he had already left her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and pulled the sheets up above. And when she had already lost hope, he appeared. She could almost feel his guilt coming toward her, but then she only felt warmth and love, as if he were embracing her from distance, and that made her smile despite everything. Nevertheless, he felt strange, not like he used to be and that made her sad, but she did not want to burden him with her thoughts. He asked her to close her eyes and she turned it. Shee began to feel a gentle touch on his cheek and she could not help raising her hand, trying to find him, but instead found only air. She felt his anger growing, but that turned into sadness quickly. The same sadness that was feeling her. Rey heard a question in her head, a question that asked when they would met. She had no answer to that. He should knew it, that she could not left her planet, she was waiting. He knew her, he had seen her deepest desire, but that didn't made the situation better for either of them. They both sighed at the same time. 

 

Sometimes Kylo was afraid. It was a feeling he thought he would lose being Kylo Ren, but he recovered it when he felt the bond weakened. He felt the panic coming to him in waves through his whole body. That could not be happening, he thought as he tried with all his effort to open himself to her but found nothing on the other side. His dark side might had done that to him. He kept calling her until she appeared. He felt her, not as strong as times before, but it was her. He breathed and thanked everything. She was not amused with him, he knew, but she was happy to felt him. He tried to apologize as best as he could, but nothing felt right. He had hurt her, and could not forgive himself for that. He buried his face in his hand, wondering if he was playing with fire. 

 

From the first moment she laid a foot on the sand of this planet, she knew something was about to happen. She felt it, like she could feel the sun gently caressing her face, and that made her filled with a strange optimism. As usual, she tried to explore the bond, but as usual, she found nothing. She missed him, she could not deny it, but she felt that this situation would change from one moment to another. Hopeful, she followed Han Solo, going into this strange place.

 

When Ren Kylo descended on that planet, looking for his target, he felt as if every hair on his body stand on end, as if something was about to happen. A sort of nervousness began to dominate him, he tried to calm down, without success and prepared to fulfill what he had been ordered.

And then he saw her. Standing in front of him, pointing a gun at him. HE did not know how, but he knew it was her. A smile spread across his face hidden by a mask.

It was then that he realized that everything he had done had taken the time, that little moment of glory.

               


	2. Chapter-2

The first thing Rey felt before waking up was the cold against her burning skin. It took her little to realize it was just the metal to which she was attached. Ice against fire. Gradually, she opened her eyes, trying to get used to the soft lighting of the room. There was not much, she thought to herself as she looked around her. It was then when she realized she was not alone. A dark-robed figure stood before her. She felt her heart overturn, it was him. The other side of the link. For a brief moment, a warm sense of joy flooded her chest and she tried to get up and touch him, just to make sure he was real, that he existed. But the pressure on her wrists brought her back to reality. She could not stand up, let alone go to touch him. She was his prisoner -a rebellious- and he was Kylo Ren -belonging the first order-. She sank, with bitter disappointment, on the chair that contained her.

— Where am I? — She said, her voice slightly raspy.

—You're my guest— He answered simply. She looked around her and feeling the pressure on her wrists decided that she did not want to know how he treated his prisoners.

— Where are the others? The ones who were fighting with me? — Asked her, trying to not let him know how afraid she was. He sniffed disdainfully.

—You mean the traitors, murderers, and thieves you call friends? Consider carefully now: I could easily tell you they were killed, righteously slain in battle. But I would prefer to be honest with you from the beginning. You'll be relieved to hear that as far as their current status and well-being is concerned - I have no idea.— He said looking more calm than pissed. She wondered why he had said that, he could had told her whatever he wanted in order to get what he needed from her.

— You still want to kill me — he murmured.

— That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask.— She replied, trying to spit in her words as much contempt as possible. She expected him to ride in anger, to attack her, to do something, but instead he remained silent. He stood up and pressing a couple of buttons, he took off his helmet, revealing his face. Rey gasped. She did not expect Kylo Ren, the enemy, to be so. However, it was a terribly familiar face. She suppressed the urge to touch his face and tried to remember who he was. The man approached her.

—So it's you.— He finally said. She swallowed. His voice was soft in contrast to the situation. She didn't respond, and, perhaps sensing her embarrassment, he changed the subject. — Tell me about the droid.—

She blinked and gave a couple of technical data. He clenched his hands and jaw.

— You know that's not what I want to know. You of all people should help me.—

—Why should I do that?— 

— Because you know that's the right thing to do.— 

— I'm very sure what is the right to do, and that does not include telling you anything.—

—We'll see.—

She said nothing, but looked at him defiantly, she wanted him to know that she would not give up so easily, let alone before him.

—You know I can get what I want.—

And without warning, he approached her. She felt the bond between them began to widen, allowing the entrance to him in her head. Rey tried to resist and stress tears rolled down her cheeks. What once resembled her as something intimate and special between the two of them, at that time made her feel bad, it hurted her. He must had felt her suffering because his expression changed.

— This don't give more pleasure as  it does to you. — He said, as the pressure he was exerting on her vanished. He let his arm fall, getting out of her head with more delicacy than before and left the room, saying nothing.

 

When he finally finished that interrogation, she sighed with relief and closed her eyes, wondering what was going to happen to her.  She found herself missing the stifling heat of Jakku, where she was at least safe, where she knew what to expect at least. Not like this place, remote, cold, where what reigned was uncertainty and fear. She had wanted so hard to find him throughout her short life... But not this way, not like this, and she was aware of it. 

Time passed and when dream began to take over her body, she heard a noise and felt the pressure vanished on her wrists. The she moved, thanking being able to move freely again.

— Are you going to stay that way much more? — Said a familiar voice. She turned her head and saw him. He almost seemed a completely different person when he changed the expression on his face, at that moment, slightly amused. She swallowed.

— Where are you taking me? — She asked, feeling the dry throat.

  
— You are my guest, Rey, you will not stay in this uncomfortable couch.— He said simply. She got up from the couch, feeling her legs weak, but refusing to look weak in front of him. With a gesture, he invited her to follow him. For a few seconds, she calibrated her options. She could try to escape, he would certainly have a ship ready somewhere in that place. But she would have to face him, and was not sure if she could win it.

— I would not try .- He said like he was reading her thoughts. He turned to look at her as they walked. - Take this as a token of my good intentions, no one will hurt you if you behave and you can eat and do whatever you want.-

-In exchange for? - She asked, unsure of his good intentions.

-In exchange of trusting me and realising that giving me what I want is the best choice.- he said. She frowned, there was the trap. She would not trust him, he had done enough to completely destroy her trust in him. He looked at her but said nothing. They continued walking in silence until they reached a large metal door, he introduced a pair of numbers on a screen and the door opened with a snap. He gave way and she was paralyzed. In her life she had never seen such luxury, she did not know that a room that was used to live could be so pretty. For a moment, she did not mind being in the middle of a war, or that the man who was standing beside her was her enemy, she just wanted to lie on the huge bed and stroking the sheets.

Kylo watched her, feeling a twinge of pride at Rey's reaction since it had been he who had chosen the room for her. It had cost him to convince Snoke to let him do everything his way, regain the confidence she once had in him and get the map. What Snoke did not know was what Kylo Ren himself craved, which was nothing but to please her, as he once did, and he thought he could convirtirla to their cause, or at least that was what he had told Snoke. For a few moments he fantasized about the idea of having her with him in his mission, and that idea struck him as really pleasant. But her voice pulled him from his daydream. He looked slightly puzzled.

— How long will I be here? — She repeated, frowning. — As a guest, of course .- she added with a hint of sarcasm.

— All you want to stay. Once you decide to collaborate, you can do whatever you want. Under orders from Snoke, clearly .— he answered. She fell onto the nearest chair.

— So I'm not a prisoner, but I can not go right?— She asked, resigned. He nodded.

— Yes, and do not try to fool me, I'll know. — He concluded with a straight face. She felt a chill down her back and she was aware that he would. He looked into her eyes and she held his gaze. Kylo sighed.

— Finally, if you need anything, call me. — He said in farewell as he went out. The doors closed, leaving only Rey with the silence of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being so late with this update ( yup, it had been almost 8 months) but I hope you like.   
> Anyway, english is not my mother language so if you notice any grammar/vocabulary mistake just tell me and I`ll be glad to change it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I hope you like this fic I'm currently writing. I'm trying to be as canon as possible but I can't promise anything. English is not my first language so I hope I didn't mess it up with mistakes, I'm grateful if someone pointed me any of them. Have a gret day!


End file.
